Lysandra
'Lysandra '''was a Spartan woman who became Kratos' wife and mother to his daughter, Calliope. Though Kratos had many women in his time, he felt truly connected to her and considered her his soul mate and true love. Lysandra was also the only person who did not fear him during his service to Ares, and on more than one occasion questioned her husband's reasons for the reckless slaughter of many innocent people. God of War Series Calliope's Illness After gaining praise all over Sparta, Kratos found Lysandra, fell in love, and married her. Together they had a daughter, Calliope, who was later found to suffer a horrible skin disease which made her weak. According to Spartan law, Calliope would have to be thrown into a chasm to die. Kratos defied the law however, and he completed a long and arduous journey to find the elixir known as Ambrosia, which held the power to heal his daughter. In an act of compassion, the Spartan King allowed Kratos to cure Calliope with the Ambrosia, after being persuaded by Lysandra. Calliope was then cured, and Kratos was promoted to the title of Captain. Death She and her daughter were both brutally slain by a blind and enraged Kratos during his attack on a village of Athena's followers, when he killed all, including them, inside the village temple during a blood frenzy. Kratos has continuously sought forgiveness and peace for his actions that day. The Furies' Illusion When Kratos broke off his blood oath to Ares, the Furies captured him and attempted to force him back into the service of the God of War. Tisiphone attempted to deceive Kratos by using an illusion of Kratos being commended by the King of Sparta with Lysandra by his side, but the Ghost of Sparta saw through it upon noticing the ring on the King's finger, which Orkos told him to use a totem to identify what was real or not. He broke the illusion by kicking Tisiphone/King of Sparta in the stomach. The Furies later attempted another illusion, this time Alecto posed as Lysandra, attempting to seduce Kratos. But once again, he saw the ring on her finger and he realized it was another illusion. Shifting between her form and Lysandra's, Alecto attempted to bargain for Kratos' service in exchange for living in this illusion. Kratos defiantly refused and the illusion broke and Kratos begin his final battle with the Furies. As the battle drew to a close, Kratos began choking Tisiphone, who transformed into Lysandra. This briefly made him hesitate but he shook it off and continued his assault. Ares' Illusion She and Calliope both reappeared many years later as a cruel illusion that was forged by Ares, in an attempt to defeat Kratos during their final battle. Kratos proved stronger than Ares though, and defended them against his doppelgängers. This was to no avail, as she and Calliope were killed again when the Blades of Chaos were commanded to impale them again by their master, Ares. Gaia's Illusion In God of War II, when Kratos is grabbed by the Kraken, he then has a vision in which he sees his wife in a field with the view of a burning Sparta down below. He pleads forgiveness to his beloved but it is revealed that Gaia is actually speaking to him as his wife, and tells him how he must go on and defeat Zeus. Kratos' Redemption During his final battle with Zeus, Kratos retreats deep into his own soul and journeys through its darkness with the aid of Pandora and finally manages to forgive himself for killing Lysandra and Calliope. Trivia *Lysandra's name was never given or mentioned in any of the games. However, in issue #1 of the comics, her name was finally revealed. **She was finally credited as Lysandra, instead of simply "Kratos' wife," in ''God of War: Ascension, where she was voiced by Jennifer Hale. *Lysandra's personality is rather odd for an ancient Spartan woman, as she greatly detests Kratos' rampant warmongering and slaughter. In reality, Spartan women of the time period encouraged their husbands to be ruthless. It is quite possible, though, that Kratos' mass killings had become so despicable that even she grew to become abhorred by it. *Unlike Calliope, she is not seen in the Elysium Fields in Chains of Olympus, though it is highly possible she resides there. If this is true then she would be the second person Kratos didn't kill in there as he would never bring himself to kill her. *It is possible Lysandra could have been named after the wife of Alexander V of Macedon. *Her name means "liberator" or "emancipator." Additionally, it is the feminine form of Lysander, which was the name of a famous Spartan general during the Peloponnesian War. Lysander is also the name of one of the Athenians in Shakespeare's play A Midsummer Night's Dream. **In God of War III, after Kratos finds a mental image of her in his psyche, he is liberated from his guilt of killing both her and Calliope. *Lysandra, along with Calliope, appears at Kratos' death in Bit of War. *Alecto takes the identity of Lysandra in God of War: Ascension in one of the hallucinations, created by the Furies. *Lysandra appears in the Super Bowl trailer for God of War: Ascension, 'From Ashes'. Related Pages * Kratos * Calliope * God of War Comics Gallery Kratos' wife.jpg KratosWife&Child.jpg lysandra.jpg kratos' family 3.jpg kratos' family 1.jpg kratos' family blood.jpg Kratos' family 4.jpg Kratos' Return Home.jpg Kratos and wife.jpg|Kratos with his wife Kratos and Lysandra.jpg Kratos and lysandra 2.jpg God-of-War-Ascension-Lysandra_live_action.jpg lysandra in ascension.jpg|lysandra in ascension Category:Characters Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War (Comics) Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Ascension Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection